


The Plaid Nerd And The Pretty Boy

by ghostea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Balthazar and Gabriel are brothers, Balthazar is secretly a dork, Dean does not want Adam dating Michael, Dean does not want Balthazar dating Sam, Drunken D&D, High School AU, Lucifer and Michael are Castiels older brothers, Lucifer and Michael are Twins, M/M, Prankster Balthazar, Prankster Gabriel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is a Sweetheart, Will evolve with the fic, and a complete nerd, but too cool to admit it, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar was pranked by his brother at a party. Fortunately Sam is too the rescue.</p>
<p>Sam and Balthazar are dancing around the fact that they like each other and the knowledge that the other likes them too. They're both really insecure, but some prompting and pranks from their friends and siblings, even Dean, get things moving along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Balthazar was going to kill Gabriel.

People sniggered as he walked past the large crowds of people, his vampire cape billowing behind him as he glowered, hunting for his brother. The dimmed lights battered off the cape clasp and every other single piece of bloody metal he was wearing, making him shine like a god damn lighthouse. If there was one thing he hated it was being publicly humiliated and having his reputation tarnished.

“Nice fangs” Dean smirked, his arm around his best friend’s neck. Balthazar glared at the green eyed blond. He and Dean were on constant thin ice, Balthazar didn’t want to see who Castiel would choose if it came down to his best friend from birth or his boyfriend of five years.

“Dean” Castiel berated, however the sympathy in his eyes was also mixed with the bright blues of amusement.

“You shouldn’t have dyed his hair green” his friend spoke in a very ‘I told you so’ way, Balthazar would have found it amusing if he wasn’t currently a butt end of a joke and that he hadn’t heard it a hundred times before.

“He deserved it!” Balthazar snapped, the fake fangs made him spit a little considering he had just bought them down at the store not twenty minutes ago, having lost his kit to make more realistic ones. 

“You could have ended it” Balthazar took his turn to roll his eyes at his friend, as if Gabriel would stop if he didn’t retaliate, his brother was an unstoppable machine of pranks and glitter, there was no stopping him.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

“Wow, nice cape, Zarzar” Gabriel mocked, his smug grin painted onto his golden cheeks. 

“Fuck. You.” Balthazar hissed from gritted teeth. People would be talking about it for weeks behind his back, he liked appearing as the cool, mysterious guy. Not the dork who got pranked by his cooler older brother. The only reason book-boy Castiel got in was because it was the Winchesters house and both of the brothers were great friends with the dark haired boy, some more than others. 

Balthazar returned his glare to Dean as the mutt pawed at Castiel and kissed up his neck, making his childhood best friend laugh and swat at his boyfriend.

“Dean, not in public” 

“Yeah, Dean” Balthazar growled, Dean grinned at him and whispered something into the shorter boys ear which made them turn bright red.

“Upstairs now, Winchester” Castiel demanded, dragging Dean by his jacket collar away into the crowds. Balthazar turned to snap at his brother again and found that the shortest of the group had disappeared as well. _‘Probably to shove his tongue down Lucifer’s throat’_ Balthazar grumbled to himself, licking over the fangs to prevent more dribble, he really was a sight.

People were still looking and laughing, some had the decency to hide behind their hands or turn away, others did not. Fuck this.

Turning on his heels he went to march out of the house, shoving his way past the other party goers who yelled their protest but he didn’t stop to care. 

“Watch it, weirdo” a guy yelled at him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around, apparently annoyed at the fact he had managed to knock a young brunette off his lap. The guy was almost a head taller than Balthazar and he was using that to tower over the vampire clad teen. Balthazar couldn’t give a toss about intimidation tactics at the moment and he hadn’t even had anything to drink. 

He shot the brunette on the floor a look, clearly she was intoxicated beyond sense, he looked back to the guy.

“Charming” he snarled

“You should probably try the whole not having to get your partners drunk to have sex with them, I hear its quite popular amongst people with sense!” he spat, the guy, who was obviously a little intoxicated himself but not to the point he was falling over like the girl, was apparently an aggressive drunk if Balthazar could tell by the hard punch to the gut.

“Oi!” he heard a voice. He looked up from his bent over position. Oh for fucks sake.

“Brady, go home or I’m calling the cops” the guy, apparently Brady, snarled at Sam before stalking away.

“Garth could you call Meg here a taxi or something? She’s completely off her face” Garth gave him the thumbs up.

“I can drive her home myself” Sam nodded and smiled, helping Garth pick up the fast slurring young woman from the floor. Sam turned to see Balthazar trying to walk away with a small amount of dignity intact.

“Balthazar?” the blond tensed, then sighed, pivoting on the balls of his feet to look his friend in the eye.

“Sam” he nodded, a taunt smile on his lips. Why, oh why did it have to be Sam that saw him like this? He thought the guy would be in his room by now with some of his other dork friends doing geek things. 

“What’s with the get up?”

“Gabriel” Sam gave a nod and an ‘ah’.

“You’re not leaving are you?” Balthazar gestured towards his costume

“What do you think?” Sam’s eyes roved over the vampire costume. Tight pants, baggy white shirt and big purple cloak with silver chains. He felt extremely exposed as was half a mind to try and cover himself with his arms. He settled for folding them.

Sam opened his mouth. 

_‘Please, please don’t make fun of me’_ he begged in his head. He could take the mocking from the others, but Sam was different. The floppy, doe-eyed nerd had managed to woo the blond peacock without even realising it.

“Vampires can’t touch silver” Balthazar face palmed. He should have known his giant friend wouldn’t have prodded fun at him, being someone privy to his fear of humiliation.

“Never change, Sam” he patted his friend on the shoulder as he chuckled, going to move away to head home.

“I have a change of clothes that might fit you, if you wanted to stay that is, the guys and I were about to start a game of D D and D”

“D D and D?” Sam grinned

“Charlie's idea, Drunk Dungeons and Dragons, you could play with us if you wanted too” Balthazar suddenly felt like he was back on the school playground and Sam was trying to convince him to play fire trucks with him because of a school-boy crush. Balthazar _was_ always a sucker for the hopeful puppy look.

“I’ve never played before” he admitted, leading the way to Sam’s room. Sam shrugged.

“That’s okay, we’re all going to be drunk off our faces before we even get half way through” Balthazar snorted at the image of a bunch of drunk geeks passed out over a D and D board. They reached the stairs which was being blocked by a couple making out and a group of people who had decided to hold a conversation in the most awkward of places.

After realising they weren’t going to move. Laughing at Balthazar’s costume making his glower again and ignore their requests for them to move. Sam had apparently had enough and grabbed Balthazar’s hand, pulling him through the crowd of obnoxious asshats. The blond smirked at their indigent faces and let the butterflies inside him flutter around as if they were in a wind storm.

Sam didn’t let go of Balthazar’s hand once they reached the landing and Balthazar took the extra time to assess how it felt. Warm, firm, a little sweaty, it was like any hand holding really but it made him feel like a giggling twelve year old holding hands for the first time.

As they moved through the throngs of people Balthazar spied Castiel cozied up to Dean in the landing, both of their hairs and clothes were scruffier than usual. Balthazar grinned.

“That was fast!” he laughed at them, Dean snapped his head around from snogging his boyfriend and flipped him the bird before gaping at his little brothers and Balthazar’s interlocked hands and the fact the blond was being dragged to his sweet, innocent little brothers room.

Balthazar threw his head back and laughed as they disappeared into the crowd, leaving a yelling Dean and interrupted Castiel behind.

Sam barged through his bedroom door and slammed it shut behind them. Muffling the thundering music that was sure to get a complaint from the neighbours. They were met with resounding cheers and raised paper cups already half empty.

“Did you bring the dip?” Jo, Sam and Dean’s cousin asked hopefully, a bag of Doritos in her hands.

“No, we had some trouble downstairs, everything’s fine now, and look, I brought something better” Jo glared at Balthazar with no heat and jutted out her chin.

“Only just” she broke into a smile and they all laughed. These people were more Sam’s friends than his own. The reason he and Sam had become good friends was because Castiel had Balthazar and Dean had Sam, the two really didn’t want to watch the couple make out during movies and so usually escaped to Sam’s room and played video games or something else to pass the time. Balthazar had quickly swooned for the compassionate floppy haired boy, his intelligence was astounding, his wit was sharp and dear god when it was summer time and he surpassed wearing a shirt, _heavenly_.

“Garth texted me saying he was driving some drunk chick Meg home and said to start without him” Ash informed the two new arrivals, Sam nodded

“Yeah, Meg was of her face and Brady was trying to swoop in” Sam threw his arm over Balthazar

“Balthazar shoved him off and then got a punch to the gut for his troubles from Brady” Ash cheered him with his cup as did the others.

“You send the jerk home?” Charlie asked from where she was playing a fortune teller paper game with Kevin. Sam affirmed with a nod

“Yeah, threatened him with the police if he didn’t, now” he smiled at Balthazar, arm still around the shorter teen who was trying desperately not to choke on the fangs he almost swallowed when Sam held him in much the same way Dean did with Castiel.

“Let’s get you some clothes”

“Yeah, what is with the get up? You get punked by some jerks?” Ash asked with concern, Balthazar vaguely remembers a situation from when he first started going to these types of parties, he was off his face and some of the guys thought it would be funny to invite the ‘freak cliché’ to the party and lie, saying it was fancy dress. Other than that his mind was blank.

“Gabriel” Sam answered for him and the others nodded. Jo sighed and rolled her eyes

“Older brothers” and pointedly looked at Ash

“Hey, I’m not as bad as those two” he put his hands up in a defensive position as she glared half heartedly

“You replaced my knife collection with Barbie dolls”

“I gave you some target practice gifts” Jo rolled her eyes again but grinned, obviously reminded of a time she shot the Barbie dolls or stabbed or whatever she did for fun. Balthazar was starting to feel slightly intimidated.

“Here you go” Balthazar suddenly found his vision blocked by dark red plaid. He took the offered garments and everyone shuffled around so he could have some privacy.  
As expected, everything was incredibly baggy on him, his bare feet were hidden by the trousers, his hands were likewise occupied with the long plaid sleeves. 

“Uh, Sam, do you have a belt or something I could borrow?” The brunet turned around and his eyes widened and gaped like a fish.

“Um, uh” he muttered as he tugged his own belt off, Balthazar was cool and all if he wanted to go a few rounds, and then stay and cuddle and go out to dinner with him and- oh.

“You can, uh, have mine” Sam blushed and tried keeping his eyes on Balthazar’s blue ones even if they kept slipping down the exposed pant line and the fact the blond looked really good in his clothes. Balthazar smiled and took the belt.

“Thanks, darling” he drawled with a wink, Sam grinned sheepishly and looked at his feet.

“Do you think they’re going to make out yet?” both boys spluttered, red faced and turned to the not so secret conspirers now looking over at them, matching sets of grins on their faces. Sam huffed, his face still pink, and dropped down besides his red headed friend. Balthazar sat down next to him, subconsciously sitting just that bit closer out of nerves.

“Alright, Balthazar’s never played before but we’ll all be too smashed soon to play it properly anyway” Sam clapped his hands together excitedly as the others got out the board.  
Balthazar knew Sam was explaining the basic rules to him but all he could acknowledge was the giant puppy man’s face filled with excitement and adoration.

“Look, they’re just staring at each other” a voice whispered and it was right, Sam had stopped talking at some point and was just staring at him.

“Newbie picks first!” a louder voice snapped him out of his Sam-trance. Both looked away, Balthazar blinked at the board. 

“You can be a mage or a warrior or a thief and remember your statistics-“

“Which one is really simple to play?” Balthazar cut the babbling red head off, none of that meant anything to him no matter how many times they said it. Sam chuckled and handed him a counter.

\---

Balthazar had no idea how many bottles they had gone through as a group but there was a growing pile in the corner. They had passed the bottles around to make sure everyone drank roughly the same to keep things fair.

“Ash, Ash my buddy” Charlie slurred, waving the narrators card around.

“Ya gotta, ya goot to open the door, do ya use yer magic spell oor do ya kick itt down?” Ash leant against her

“I’ll kick it down!” He cheered loudly in her ear and the pair just laughed as Charlie scanned the sheet

“Oh nooo! You got cursed by the- the witch lady person” Ash looked utterly distraught and he could have probably started crying.

“Ya gotta miss go and go straight to jail!” she mourned with him, Ash nodded and put his piece in ‘jail’. Charlie sat up and looked over at Sam.

“Sammydammydoda, yer necromancer, he’s gotta break the curse, it- it can only be broken by true loves kiss” the narrators card was now upside down and she was still trying to read off of it, looking at it and back to Sam several times while nodding very seriously.

Sam nodded with complete seriousness back, grabbing Balthazar’s borrowed shirt lapels and locking lips with the blond. The two drunks made out sloppily, their mouths were hanging half open and their tongues pushed into each other’s mouth with extra saliva. This was apparently the best kiss ever to the two drunk teens.

“You broke the curse!” Charlie cheered from her new position from the ground. Jo was already asleep and Garth had taken Kevin home at 3am. Ash was teetering on the verges of consciousness and had flopped onto Sam’s bed, soon to pass out.

Sam managed to quite successfully pull the just as drunk Balthazar onto his lap with about zero coordination. The blond buried his hands into the brunet’s long hair whilst Sam held a firm grip on his hips. Their tongues pushed and rolled together in what had turned into more licking each other in the mouth direction rather than actual kissing. Balthazar began to giggle into the kiss as the brown hair tickled his hands. Sam began giggling most probably because Balthazar was giggling and soon Sam was laying on the floor with Balthazar laying on his chest giggling loudly.

The last thing Balthazar remembered before he fell asleep was a pair of large hands running through his hair and soft rumbled breathing moving in time to a lullaby heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam slowly awoke, his head already wanting to rip him apart. Grappling for his senses he found that he was warmer than usual, that his hands were buried in something soft, and   
someone was curled up quite snuggly across him.

Ever so slowly he hit consciousness like a train collision in slow motion. The person currently sleeping on his was blond and wearing his clothes. The person was Balthazar.

The. Person. Was. Balthazar.

His memories began to fill in the blanks that inebriation often left and he recalled in vivid detail the short and sloppy make-out session the two of them had shared.

When he imagined their first kiss that was not how he pictured it. His was more along the lines of a cliché date or a passionate collision in a random act of desire. Not drunk on his bedroom floor in the middle of dungeons and dragons at 4am. It was unique, he’d give it that much.

He hoped that Balthazar remembered and returned his affections, dear god, he had been pining for the suave devil may care blond for three years now. But if he didn’t- if he didn’t then he begged that Balthazar didn’t remember, he would stay Balthazar’s geek friend who would pine over him until the cows come home.

For now he brushed off the worries and let himself enjoy the close contact. Balthazar’s breathing was gentle and soft, his face was lax and he was drooling slightly. His arms were on each off Sam’s side and his hands had disappeared into the long sleeves. It was pretty cute, even if he had a pool of cooling drool on his chest.

He heard shouting from downstairs and his door cracked open slightly. He flicked his eyes up and smiled at his mother who wore a fond exasperated expression.

“You and your friends have a nice time?” she asked quietly, Sam nodded, instantly regretting the motion as his head throbbed.

“Yeah, we played dungeons and dragons all night, for some reason we thought throwing alcohol into the mix was a good idea” his mother chuckled

“Well as long as you were safe and had fun” she winked

“Who’s the pretty boy on you? Is that Balthazar?” she grinned, Sam blushed, he confided regularly in his mother about everything in his life, and that included his incessant pinning over the sleeping blond. His mother gave him the thumbs up.

“I’ll leave you alone now, don’t come down for a bit, your father is tearing Dean apart downstairs and anyone left over” she sighed

“I’ll make you and your friends some breakfast” he grinned

“I love you, mom” she blew him and kiss and he caught it as they both chuckled. As the door closed he heard that his friends had begun to shuffle around more, slowly awakening themselves.

“You’re such a momma’s boy” Jo huffed with a laugh, slowly sitting up.

“Is he always like that?” Balthazar asked, moving to rest his chin on Sam’s firm chest and smirk at him with amusement. Sam rolled his eyes.

“My mom is awesome, heck yeah I’m a mommas boy” his friends laughed, everyone wincing at the loud noise and increased movement.

“Can’t argue with that, she just saved us from your dad and is making us breakfast” Ash sighed 

“If only she wasn’t a married woman” Jo leant over and punched him as Sam gagged.

The continued to lay there for ten more minutes, collecting themselves and getting used to the harsh morning light filtering in from the window.

Sam was possible being too hopeful but god damn it he loved the fact that Balthazar hadn’t moved from him, it gave him the slight hope of a chance with the playboy. Balthazar didn’t complain as he continued to pet him, even seemed to relax into it. The excitement and hope bubbled in his chest and made a wide smile split his face. He went to say something but suddenly his door burst open and his dad stood in the doorway.

“You lot been here all night?” he gruffed, there was a chorus of ‘yes sir’s and ‘yes Mr Winchester’

“And you’ve got nothing to do with the ruins of my home downstairs?” 

“No sir” the chorused. He nodded

“At least you’re not all hooligans, Sam, who is the boy using you as a pillow?” he barked suddenly. Sam wasn’t the baby of the family, being the middle child, but that didn’t mean John didn’t think that just anyone could touch his son.

“This is Balthazar” his dad seemed to be cataloguing the boy and Sam wished that he would be quieter like his mother and not give away anything. He didn’t talk to his dad like he did with his mother but he wasn’t stupid.

“The boy from the drama club? The one that played Hamlet last year?” Sam wanted to hug him for not being an oblivious father.

“Yes, dad” his father nodded, seeming to relent his hold on the group.

“I assume Garth and Kevin went home?” John may be a gruff and an old Marine but he did care.

“Yes, dad, Garth didn’t drink and he drove Kevin home last night” John was satisfied by the answer

“Your mother is cooking breakfast downstairs, I expect you to help with the mess and not just from the party, Adam has a new friend” He hissed out. Sam prayed for the life of whoever dared to date John Winchesters youngest son.

John left the room and closed the door behind him. Everyone let out a held breath.

“Your dad can be intimidating, man, we are so lucky we got off the hook” Charlie sighed in relief. Sam huffed

“Mostly off the hook, we’re going to have to have games night at someone else’s house for a while” Balthazar was now trying to wiggle off of Sam so Sam relented his hold and let the blond escape.

“We should probably go down, I wonder who else is left” everyone gave out noises of agreement as they staggered out of the room and down the cup strewn hallways.

It was to most people’s shock that Adams ‘new friend’ turned out to be a shirtless Michael, Lucifer’s older brother by 10 minutes and who lead the choir in church on Sundays. 

“Dude, where’s your shirt?” Michael’s stoic face turned to Ash 

“Drying on the washing line outside” his mother, Mary, ruffled the dark locks as she passed

“The boy could have caught a bug sleeping in a soaked shirt” Michael smiled politely at Mary and shuffled closer to the half-asleep Adam. Whilst Mary was a wonderful woman and quite open to whoever her sons took an interest in, it didn’t mean they were entirely free without interrogation.

“Balthazar, dear, do you like syrup on your pancakes?” Balthazar startled like a dear in the head lights

“Yes, ma’am” she smiled

“Please, call me Mary” she flipped another pancake onto the increasing stack

“Do you and your brother share that monstrous sweet tooth?” Balthazar shook his head

“No, Ma’- um, Mary” he corrected himself. Balthazar recalled the time he had been like this in front of the parents of a long forgotten friend at a sleepover once before when he was 7. The group of friends herded themselves towards the table, taking up any available space they could as they began shovelling soft delicious pancakes into their mouths.

Mary seemed incredibly pleased at their hunger and love for her pancakes. Wrapping her hands around a cup of tea she observed them all.

“So, Balthazar, I recall that you’re in the drama club, is drama something you hope to continue at university?” Balthazar swallowed the rather large mouthful he took awkwardly.

“I um, do enjoy drama, yes, but I was hoping to study languages at university, drama was more of the thing my parents got me into, I’d like to keep it as a hobby though, alongside my dance classes” As soon as he said it he wished he hadn’t, he was proud of his dancing but what he didn’t like was the attention it caused from the people who didn’t know how much work and effort and training it took.

“Dancing? What sort of dancing?” John asked. Balthazar shrugged

“It’s a large mixture, we go through ballet routines, ballroom all sorts” he picked at his pancakes with his fork, feeling nervous under the oncoming stares. Sam to the rescue, someone should just name him his knight and be done with it at this rate.

“Have you ever had one of those ‘blood ballet’ things?” Balthazar shook his head, the air seemed to change at the mention of pain, a sort of respect and curiosity.

“Not to those extremes but you do go home with bruises and stiff muscles, I once broke my ankle doing a spin during a performance, you just have to keep going though” 

“Do you and Castiel attend the same classes?” Mary asked, not once having an air of condescending about her.

“Yes, we’ve been going together since we were little” Mary beamed and she turned to Michael

“What are your hopes for the future, Michael?” Michael sat to attention

“I was looking into business, my father studied it and I’m expected to take over” Adam huffed and rolled his eyes

“My mom asked what _you_ wanted to do, babe” Michael blushed from his cheeks to his ears at the public affection.

“I hope to become a lawyer” he mumbled over his glass of orange juice. 

“Sam wants to study law as well, don’t you Sam?” Sam looked up at his mother is slight shock with his mouth stuffed with the last of his pancakes.

“You’re as bad as Dean sometimes” she chided fondly, his older brother let out a ‘hey!’ from the other side of the table.

“Yeah, I want to get into Stanford but anywhere will do really, you?” whilst his parents were protective of their children that didn’t mean he and Dean weren’t protective either, all he knew of Michael from Lucifer was that he was a droid and seemed to worship the ground his father walked on.

Michael shrugged

“My father has already picked out a few business schools for me” he muttered, no matter what Lucifer said, Michael at this point was shy and downtrodden. Adam huffed as he leant on the shirtless older teen.

“Tell him to stick it” Michael quirked a small smile at the half asleep teen. Thankfully the awkward conversation was dropped, however later it could be seen that both Mary and John offered him help if he ever needed it if he chose to go against his father. Everyone knew that even though Lucifer and Michael loved each other it was still tense from when Lucifer had become the rebellious man that he was, putting more strain on Michael’s expectations.

They finished breakfast with idle chatter about school, Dean and Jo discussed mechanics with John whilst Balthazar and the dead-to-the-world Castiel listened in on the strange ramblings of Charlie, Ash and Sam, something about computers but he had no idea. Mary was cooing over Adam and Michael, the latter’s cheeks now permanently pink.  
It at least gave Balthazar time to think. Where was he with Sam now? Did this mean he was interested? Balthazar had no idea and would really like the lights to stop being so bright. It was nothing on the sun of the outside world when he and the others departed home to get ready for school tomorrow after helping clean up.

Sam bounded like an over-sized puppy as Gabriel’s car pulled up.

“Hey, I was wondering if you’d like to hang out with us on games night this Thursday?” Balthazar was about to decline, he liked the guy, he really did, but his reputation called for him to not be associated with the nerds and geeks. He wished he could, however he liked not being ridiculed and having the safety net of popularity. He was about to decline when Gabriel shoved his head through the window and grinned.

“He’d love to, now get in Zarzar, I’ve got a leather bound beauty waiting for me at home and I can’t wait to-“

“That is quite enough thanks!” Balthazar jumped in front of his older brothers ramblings to save himself and Sam from the coming onslaught of smut that was about to pour from the sweet-toothed mouth. Gabriel just laughed as Balthazar jumped into the car.

“Okay, cool, we’ll be meeting up at Charlie's at 6, you and Lucifer can come as well, Gabe” Gabriel gave him a peace sign as they drove off, possibly above the speed limit for a small cul-de-sac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this late last night and I am very tired, I have no idea where I was going with this so I apparently decided to end it quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> First Salthazar multi-fic! I've decided to go for the cheesy Highschool AU for this one.


End file.
